


what a time for you and i

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: after your breakup, bucky does everything he can to get you to take him back.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 32





	what a time for you and i

Fresh out of cryo, and cleared by Shuri to come back to New York, Bucky had come back to you. At first, it had been great. Having Bucky around all the time was what you had always wanted. After a few months, it stopped being so great.

In the middle of yet another fight Bucky spit out, "I don't need to be coddled all the time Y/N!"

"Bucky I was just trying-"

"Trying, trying, trying- all you're ever doing is trying! What if I don't want you to try anymore? What if I don't want you to do anything at all anymore?"

You tried to make words come out, but you couldn't. 

Bucky sighed and let his head fall back against the couch. "This is so hard. I don't see what the point is anymore. Why don't you just- why don't you just leave?"

Scoffing, you nodded. "If that's what you want Bucky." As you slammed the door of his apartment, you heard the crash of something hitting the wall. No matter how much you wanted to, you didn't look back.

The last place you wanted to go was a party. You had made a home in your bed over the last few weeks, and you had no interest in leaving it. But Natasha had asked so nicely and you didn't have it in you to deny her. 

Walking into the room, the first thing you heard was Natasha's voice. "Oh my god! Look at you!" She took your hand and twirled you around. "Don't you look hot."

You smiled and hugged her. "It's good to see you Nat."

"You too. I told you seeing your friends would be good for you."

Laughing you said, "You were right."

"Somebody call the record books, this'll never happen again." She took your hand again and dragged you out to dance with her. After dancing for what felt like hours, you finally took a break. You had been doing fairly well at avoiding Bucky or Steve or anybody that would remind you of what you had lost. But you weren't blind, you saw them there. Bucky looked as gorgeous as ever, and it made your heart hurt. Of course, the minute you were alone, Steve cornered you.

"Hey Y/N. It's good to see you."

You smiled. "You too Steve."

"How've you been?"

Choosing to lie rather than tell Bucky's best friend the truth you said, "I'm good. I've been doing really well. What about you?"

You knew that Steve knew you were lying. You could see it on his face. He did you the courtesy of not mentioning it. "Good, I'm good. Had a lot of free time recently. Been spending a lot of it with Buck."

"Yeah? That's nice."

"Y/N I need to tell you something."

"Steve I really don't need to hear this."

"He trashed his place. Hell, I think there's still holes in the wall."

You sighed. "That's not my problem."

"No, I know. I just wanted you to know- he hasn't been doing great."

You chuckled. "Yeah, well tell him to join the club."

Steve looked at you with pitying eyes. "I know you're hurting too. The whole thing is awful. I just- he's my best friend. He was just shattered Y/N. I know it's more complicated than I could possibly know, but I think you should know that."

You nodded and with a sigh replied, "Thanks Steve."

He threw an arm around your shoulders and squeezed before walking away, leaving you standing there alone. 

Of course, as soon as Steve left, you saw Bucky walking towards you. Though you strongly considered leaving, you didn't get a chance. Before you knew it, Bucky was standing there in front of you.

"Hey. It's been a long time doll."

You smiled. "Hi Bucky."

"You having a good time?"

"Yep." You nodded. "It's a nice party. You?"

"Yeah. It's been good."

An awkward silence descended on you. The fact that you couldn't even speak to each other anymore made you more sad than you could say.

"Could we talk? Somewhere quieter?"

"Sure."

You followed Bucky as he led you out of the party and onto a balcony.

"What'd you wanna talk about?"

"Doll I was in a real bad place. I didn't mean the things I said."

You shrugged. "It's fine Bucky. Like you said, it was a long time ago."

"I still want you to know."

Meeting his eyes you said, "Know what?"

"How much you mattered to me. Still do, if I'm really being honest. I didn't know how to live with someone, and I was awful to you. There's no excuse for the way I treated you."

"We both made mistakes Bucky."

He nodded. "That's true. But most of yours were my fault."

Chuckling you said, "How about we agree to disagree?"

Bucky laughed as well and said, "Good idea."

You looked out into the night in silence for a long while before Bucky spoke again. "How are you doll?"

"I'm good." You shrugged.

"C'mon Y/N. Don't lie to me. I can still tell you know."

With a sigh you said, "Fine. I'm not good. I'm sad all the time. I just miss you."

"I miss you too."

You scoffed and Bucky continued. "I do, doll. This has been terrible. I never should have…"

"Should have?"

"I never should have broken up with you. I'm sorry. It was stupid of me."

You hadn't meant to end up in bed with Bucky. It was something about the way he had been apologizing. He sounded so much like the guy you used to know that when he had kissed you it didn't occur to you to tell him to stop. By the time you realized you had probably just made everything much more complicated, you were already underneath him. 

In the morning, you opened your eyes and found icy blue ones staring back at you. The events of last night came flooding back to you, and you wished you could disappear.

"Morning doll."

"Morning."

Bucky began, "About last night…"

"We really don't need to talk about it." Quickly sitting up, you started to make your way out of his room. 

Bucky followed you out. "C'mon don't be like this. We had such a good time last night."

"Yes. We did. That doesn't mean we need to get back together." You reached for his door, but were stopped by a hand around your wrist. 

"Wait. Just talk to me for a minute." You let him lead you over to his couch and let him continue. "I'm not saying we go right back to what we were. But I think we could start over. We were good together doll. We could...we could try us again."

You were really considering his offer. It wasn't like you hadn't thought about it yourself. You had daydreamed about this many times. "Okay." You nodded. "Yeah, let's try again."

Hope filled Bucky's eyes. "Yeah?"

You smiled. "Yeah."

A grin spread across Bucky's face. "You wanna go get some coffee with me? Have a little date?"

"I'd love that."

As the pair of you walked out of Bucky's room, he tangled his fingers with yours. Your hands stayed intertwined as you walked to the coffee shop. Both of you realizing you wouldn't let the other get away so easily again.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank y'all for reading! if you liked it you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
